Road to Happiness
by RegalKnight
Summary: Regina left town and drank a memory potion making her forget everyone. As soon as she disappears a villain comes into town and endangers everyone including Henry. Emma and Henry will go for an adventure to bring her back but what will they do once they find out that Regina doesn't remember them anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll see you later." I can only watch as my son let go of my hand and willingly went to embrace his blonde mother and out the door with the rest of the idiots in this town. I wanted to hold him longer. I wanted to embrace him once more but I know that if I do that he'll just turn away from me again. And so I just watched him leave.

"Congratulations, you just reunited mother and son." I turned to look at the imp, the only other person in the room now. "Maybe one day, they'll even invite you to dinner."

I couldn't help my tears anymore. Normally I wouldn't show any sign of weakness in front of other people, especially Gold but my tears just kept on falling. Maybe I just didn't care anymore and so I let them fall. The imp walked out leaving me alone in this room and as I looked around I couldn't help but feel the sadness taking over me.

I helped bring them back. I absorbed the curse in the well just so Ms. Swan and her mother can come back and for my son to see I really am trying to be good. But I guess no matter what I do they would still see me as the Evil Queen, including my son. I wasn't expecting a thank you; our history is much too complicated for that, but at least an acknowledgement would have been enough.

_Well Henry did give you a hug. _That lasted for about five seconds until Ms. Swan invited everyone to dinner and then her son forgot about her all over again.

I felt a sob made its way out of my mouth as I let my tears continue to fall. I couldn't stand in this room alone anymore. I need to get out. But where would I go? The mansion feels so big and empty now ever since Henry moved away and it would just be a reminder that I lost my son. No I can't go there, not now.

In a cloud of purple smoke Regina vanished and reappeared inside the Mills mausoleum where her father resides. She knelt in front of her fathers' tomb and let herself cry out, much like what she does when she was but a child and mother would be cruel to her. She would run to her fathers' side and embrace him until she falls asleep. Right now she would give anything to have her fathers' arms hold her tight again and make her feel safe for even a while.

She cried that night for what seemed like an eternity until she couldn't anymore and feel asleep on the cold floor. She knows that tomorrow she would have to put up her mask again; to be the stoic mayor, the Evil Queen as they all call her but for now she is just Regina, a girl longing for love and acceptance, a girl who still runs to daddy when she can no longer take the pain in her heart. A mother who just wants her son to love her again. Regina fell in a dreamless sleep that night with only her fathers' tomb to witness her breakdown.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

I walked away from the diner after my outburst on Ms. Swan. I didn't know why I apologized at her for wanting to spend some time with _my _son but I figured it was for the best since Henry is living with her right now; even though I am still his legal guardian. I can feel my heart breaking once more. I don't understand why it's me who is begging to spend time with Henry when I'm his mother. The worst part is being denied of that privilege. I miss my son so much and all I wanna do is to be able to spend more than a couple of minutes with him. Is that too much to ask?

Henry didn't seem bothered by it though considering he didn't even sit with me at the table, instead he preferred to stay with the two idiots. He only came at my side to say he was happy that I came tonight. At least it's something but it didn't ease the feeling of being rejected, replaced.

It hurts too much. I don't know how much longer I can take this constant pain in my chest. I stopped walking and put my hands in my chest; just above where I can feel my heart beating. _Maybe if I remove my heart it wouldn't hurt so much anymore? _I shake my head at my thoughts, dropped my hand to my sides and continued the lonely way to 108 Mifflin St.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

It's a couple of days after that incident that I found out about the idiots plan on going back using the magic beans. I don't know how they got a hold of them but they did anyway and they were growing them. They were going to leave me behind. They were going to take my son away from me and leave me behind.

I tried talking to Henry, to make him understand this but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. Like I'm the one who got it wrong and that his precious heroes would take me with them back to the Enchanted Forest. He called me evil again. I know I've been called that one too many times before but it hurt a lot more when it came from him. The boy whom I took care of for eleven years, the boy whom I gave all my love, my heart; accused me of being nothing but a villain in his story books.

That's how I found myself back in my fathers' side. After I watched my son walked away from me once again I made my way to daddy hoping that he can stop the pain but it doesn't. The pain doesn't go away this time; not like it did the other times that I've been here but at least here I felt like I had someone. I'm tired of feeling this, tired of crying every night, coming home to an empty house, walking around with everyone glaring at me, tired of my son pushing me away.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeves and got up. I pushed daddy's tomb and went down the staircase leading to my vault. I can smell the potions, the magic lingering in the air and I'm reminded of what my son thinks of me. I pushed those feelings aside and made my way over to the table in the room. I grab all of the ingredients I needed and put them all on the table, along with a vial small enough to store a potion and hide in my pocket.

I started mixing them and the smell of it reached my nose. I had to do this. This is the only way for the hurt to stop. I couldn't take it anymore; Henry's rejection today was the final straw and if I keep this up I'm not sure if my heart can take it any longer. I stayed that night in my vault, finishing up my creation and tomorrow, tomorrow it would all stop.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"What are you doing here? Does Emma know you're here?" Henry asked me as soon as he came over when he saw me across his school.

I felt that tug again; the same one I've been feeling ever since he ran away from me and into Ms. Swan's waiting arms. I schooled my features hoping he wouldn't notice how hurtful those words are. Who am I kidding? He never notices. Instead I put on a smile that is reserved only for him.

"I just wanted to see you."

He sat beside me at the same bench we sat yesterday but he kept his distance. Oh how I wanted to reach over and hug him but I know he'll just pull away and so kept my hands inside my pockets. I know I'm staring at him but I had too. I wanted to remember his face even for just a little longer.

"Do I have something in my face?" He asked. I guess I've been staring at him longer than I thought I was. I shake my head and smiled.

"No. I just… missed you."

If Henry heard my voice breaking a bit he didn't show it. He just gave me a nod and didn't say anything else. I was hoping he would say he missed me as well but I guess being with the uncharmings kept him entertained.

I grabbed the package I kept securely in my hands and hand it to him. He looked at me weirdly and at the stack of his comic books I'm now handing to him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"They are yours and I thought you might want them. I know you haven't finished reading these yet so I took them to you."

"Thanks." He accepted the comics and looked at me. I don't know why he was looking at me like that but I brushed it off thinking he was suspicious about my intent but I didn't care.

"So… did you just come here to bring my comics?"

I nodded at him. I'm starting to feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes and I know that if I stay here longer he'll see them fall and that is the last thing I wanted him to see. And so I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"I should get going now. Your right. Ms. Swan doesn't know I'm here so…" I trailed off and stood up. He was still looking at me and I could see the confusion on his face on why I'm acting so weird now.

I reached out for him but stopped halfway not knowing if he would be ok with me touching him. I guess he noticed my hesitation and stepped closer to me and I finally touched his face. I cup his face with both my hands like I always did before; I looked into his eyes and tried burning his image in my head. I don't know how I managed to keep my tears at bay but I did.

"I love you so much Henry, don't forget that. My little prince." I kissed his forehead softly and went to my car, driving off leaving a confused Henry behind.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

I made my way over to daddy's tomb one last time and knelt in front of him.

"I brought you flowers daddy." I put the flowers down much like I did when I buried him all those years ago, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did back then but I hope you know I love so much. I think this is the last time that I can come visit you. I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back, after all there is nothing left for me to come back to. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you first. I love you so much daddy."

And with that said I made my way out of the Mills mausoleum.

I stopped the car at the towns' border. I looked at the back seat and saw my luggage neatly piled; I didn't bring much with me, just clothes, money and some of my personal belongings. I didn't dare bring any pictures of Henry since it would defeat the purpose of me leaving and so I left it all in the house.

I took the vial with the potion out of my pocket and stared at it for a while. This is it. If I drink this I'll forget all of them. I won't remember any of the people in this town or my memories in the Enchanted Forest, even Henry. This is the only way I can stop hurting. Henry will be fine. He has his mother with him now, he doesn't need me anymore.

I can feel my tears roll down my face but I didn't wipe them away this time. This would be the last time I'll be crying over him and so I just let them fall. I keep seeing his face in my head now and my heart breaks even more at the thought of leaving him even though I know he chose Ms. Swan over me. This is the reason why I made the potion in the first place because I know that if remember him I wouldn't be able to leave.

I stilled myself and took the vial in my hands. I took the cap off, drank the potion, and drove out of town.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

**A/N: **

**So what do you guys think? Regina left town and drank a potion which erased her memories of everyone in it, including Henry and Emma. What would be her son's reaction? What would be Emma's reaction? Where would Regina end up? **

**I just love writing hurt Regina so much and I don't even know why. I guess it's because she's just so strong in the show that I just want to see her vulnerable side more when it comes to Henry and her feelings (and not chasing some guy who smells like forest). Anyway , let me know what you think. Send me your reviews guys!**


	2. Letters and the Ones Left Behind

CHAPTER 2

Letters Left Behind

"Emma a package arrived for you this morning. It's on your desk." I frowned upon hearing David's greeting upon entering the station. I tried to think of anyone who would send me a package but came up with nothing and so I made a beeline for my desk where a brown envelop was sitting on top of my messy desk.

_I really need to clean this mess up. _I picked up it up and looked at the neat handwriting which read _**Ms. Swan**_. _This is_ _definitely Regina, but why couldn't she just drop this by herself like always? _She thought back on all the times that the brunette would just march into the station and drop off stacks of paperwork's that needs to be filed in an hour and walk back out like nothing.

The woman always made it a point to come into the station at least once a day and Emma's convinced that Regina's doing it just to piss her off and it became a regular thing; although after the curse broke she hasn't come here too often.

_Come to think of it I haven't seen her for days now. _Emma was starting to get a bad feeling about this but decided it would be better to just open up the package and find out what's inside, than trying to figure out where Regina is. She shook her head at that. _Since when did I care where she is anyway? _

Emma opened it and pulled out the papers. She didn't know what to expect in a package sent by Regina but it surely wasn't this. The blonde frowned in confusion to see that it contains the deed to the brunette's house, a trust fund for Henry, and a bunch of other papers that she's sure means that Regina's entire money is now in Henry's name but the one thing that caught her attention was the document at the top of those files.

It was a document saying that she is now Henry's legal guardian.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"You ok there Emma?"

"Huh?" she was brought out of her musings by David's voice.

"I asked if you were ok. You've been staring at those papers for a while now. What are they anyway?"

Emma hurriedly put all the papers back in the folder and tucked it under her arm before David could take a look at them. For some reason she didn't want him to find out about those, not until she talks to Regina that is.

"Oh it's just a couple of paperwork that I need to catch up on." She lied, "I'm really behind on this one so I'll just go and get this done. I'll see you later."

"If you're going to finish that then where are you going? Wouldn't it be easier if you do that here?"

_Damn it!_

Emma turned around to face him. She was almost at the door already, hoping to get to Regina's house as fast as possible so she tried to think of a believable reason why she was running out of the station with the excuse of paperwork. _Come on, come up with anything. _

"I'm heading over to Regina's," Emma quickly cut David of before he could say anything, "I need to give her these and we also need to talk about Henry. You know, on when she could visit him and all."

"Emma you're Henry's mother not her so there's no need of you to give her any chance in seeing him."

"Alright I'm gonna stop you right there." _This is why I didn't let him see those papers_. Emma thought. "Regina is Henry's mother as much as I am and probably even a better one. I mean she raised him for years and he grew up into a great kid. So please, I'm tired of fighting over who the kid's mom is because as far as I know we're both his moms."

With that said she marched out of the station with the intent on talking to her kid's other mom. She couldn't think of a reason why the woman would just give her the authority over the kid when she experienced firsthand how hard Regina fought for Henry. It just didn't make sense to her.

She got out of her bug and went straight to the front door. "Regina! Regina open up!" when there was no answer she knocked louder and still no answer from the other side. "Regina come on we need to talk!" she waited for a few more minutes and when it was clear that she wasn't getting any answer she tried to check the doors.

Emma turned the knob and was surprised to see that it was open. _I hope she doesn't throw fireballs at me when she sees me inside her house but really it's her fault. I've been banging on her door for ten minutes now._ She went inside the mansion while calling out to the brunette but the huge house seemed empty.

She tried looking for the brunette on the first floor but no such luck. Emma watched the staircase leading to the second floor. _I've never been to the second floor of this house before. _She slowly made her way upstairs and onto the bedrooms, checking each one of them for a sign of the woman. She was only down to two rooms now; one she guesses is Henry's and the other is Regina's.

She opened up the first room and found out it was Henry's. She didn't get to see her son grow up but looking around this room she knows she made the right decision of giving him up. The room was decorated with posters and toys; on the shelf were his precious comic collections and video games gathered all around. _He had a great life. Regina's an amazing mother. _The thought made her smile but it quickly faded as soon as she remembered the brunettes face when she refused to let Henry stay with her for a couple of days.

She made her way out and closed the door behind her. She knows Regina loves the kid and wouldn't do anything to harm him on purpose so why give him up now? She got rid of those thoughts and went to stand outside of what she guesses is Regina's bedroom. She contemplated if this was really a good idea but she remembers the folder she was still holding in her hands and decided to knock on the door.

When there was still no answer she decided to open it and cautiously looked around the room. The room was really big, not that she expected anything less, but it seemed empty.

"Regina?" when there was no answer she came inside to check. There was a large bed in the middle but it didn't look like anyone had used it, _or maybe she just made the bed you idiot. _Emma told herself and continued searching. She went to pick up a frame which has a picture of Regina holding a baby.

It looked like Henry was only a year old in the picture and the thing that draw Emma's attention was Regina's smile on it. It wasn't guarded and not like the smile that she uses in her meetings. Her eyes were shinning and soft as she was looking at the little boy in her arms. Her smile was genuine, real.

_And very beautiful. Wait what? _

Emma quickly put the photo back down and scanned the room once more. There was no sign of the brunette and she was starting to get uneasy.

_It's as if she… no that's not possible. She wouldn't leave Henry. _

With the thought of the brunette gone she went straight to check Regina's closet and pulled the door open. Her suspicions were proven correct when she found that Regina's clothes were missing. She quickly turned around and opened up the drawers and checked the bathroom; empty, they were all empty just like the rest of the house.

_She's gone. Why would she leave? _She sunk down onto the floor and tried to think of any reason why Regina would leave. _Was it because I wouldn't let her see Henry? Or maybe she found out about the beans and… no if she found out about that I'm sure she'll do something and not run away._

She stared at the folder in her hands and wondered what the brunettes mind was thinking. She pulled it open again and began shaking the contents out; all the documents fell out along with a letter which had her name on it. She picked it up with shaking hands, thinking on whether or not she should be afraid of what's written on it.

_Just open it already. Maybe she wrote down how to contact her? _ Emma opened the letter slowly and readied herself for whatever is written on it. She took a breath and began reading the brunettes words carefully.

_**Ms. Swan,**_

_**I know you'll want some explanation as to why I gave you Henry's guardianship and so I'm giving you one. I know about the magic beans and your plans on going back to the Enchanted Forest. I also know that your idiotic parents intends to leave me her but do not worry I won't interfere with your plans. If you truly want to return then that is your choice.**_

_**I tried telling Henry this but he chose you. He will always choose you Ms. Swan. I think now is the right time to accept my defeat. My son doesn't want me anymore as he has you already; his savior, his hero. And before I wake up one day and find that I am alone in this town I decided to leave.**_

_**And that is the reason for all those papers you have with you now. I don't know when you are going back but I figured you could use the money for Henry since I intended it for him. The house is under his name as well but I don't know if he would like to live in it anymore but just in case you get claustrophobic in your parents house feel free to use it. And lastly, the document is all ready Ms. Swan, all you need to do is sign the papers and Henry will be yours.**_

_**I'm sure he will be happy. That is all I ever want for him and if it's you that would make him happy then I would back down. Enjoy your life with him Ms. Swan and make sure that he feels loved all the time.**_

_**Regina.**_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"Henry! Where are you kid?" I screamed as soon as I got inside the apartment. Henry came out of his room moments after with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you saw Regina?" I crunched down to his level to look at him. I need to know since I refused to believe that Regina would leave without seeing him first.

"About two days ago. She went to my school to drop off some of my comics. Why?"

_Two days ago? That means she's been gone for two days. _She thought bitterly.

"Emma? Why are you looking for Regina? Did she do something bad again?"

"No Henry she didn't. Why would you think that? And stop calling her by her name she's your mom." She chastised him. "Anyway what did she tell you that day? Did she say anything?"

"No, she said she just dropped by to give me my comics since she knows I haven't read it yet and then left." His frown was perfectly like Regina's and she looks more like her too. "What's going on Emma? Did something happen to her?"

_How am I going to say this to him? _

"Henry did she.. did Regina say something to you more than that? I mean like I don't know did she try to spend some time with you?"

"Well she did say that she misses me and all but that's it." He shrugs his shoulders and I deflated. It looks like she really left but I know she won't leave without explaining things to Henry, I mean come on she left a letter to explain to me so why won't she do the same to Henry?

_His comics! Maybe she left him a…_

"Henry did you read any of the comics she left you with?"

"No not yet. I got caught up with homework so I was planning on reading them this weekend."

I ran past him into his room and looked for the comics. I found a bunch of them on his dresser and looked through it and just as suspected a letter was tucked neatly into the pages of The Hulk.

Henry came after me and looked at the letter as well.

"Why did she leave a letter?" His voice was soft, like he was scared or something and I didn't know how to tell him that Regina left.

"Henry I think you should read this first because frankly I don't know how to explain it either. I just got mine when I came to the station today."

He looked at me confused but took the letter nonetheless. I went out to give him some privacy but I was dreading what his reaction would be. I thought back on the now empty mansion and wondered where Regina is.

_It looks like she's really gone. I should be happy right? I get to have the kid on my own. _I thought but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation. I let out a groan as I was starting to get a headache. _Then why don't I feel right about his?_

_It's been almost an hour now but the kid still didn't come out. I guess it's time to check in on him. _I made my way over to the kid's room and called him out.

"Kid?" I said as I opened the door to his room. What I saw made my heart break a little. Henry was on his bed crying while clutching the letter to his chest. I quickly crossed the room and went to his side, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, Henry. Shhh.. it's ok. I've got you." I held him in my arms trying to soothe him but I can still feel him sob against my chest.

"I.. she.. but I'm.." Henry tried to speaking but his sobs were wrecking his body that he can't even form words and so I hugged him closer.

"Shh.. come on Henry. Take deep breaths for me ok." I could feel him nod against me and we stayed like that for a while. I was trying to stay calm about all of this but I was a nervous wreck as well. I mean, I haven't tried calming anyone before but I guess I have to learn now.

After a few minutes his breathing seemed to come back to normal and I was relieved but still didn't let go of him. I waited for him to speak first because I didn't know what to say in this type of situations.

"She left." Came Henry's soft voice. It was a bit harsh from all the crying he did but I still heard it clearly.

"Yeah. She left me a letter too."

"She left because she thinks I don't love her. It's my fault. It's all my fault. She thinks I hate her! She thinks I don't love her!" He was back to crying now and the only thing that I coulddo was hold on to him tighter.

When Henry fell asleep some time later I noticed the letter on the bed and decided to read it. I just wanted to know what Regina said that's all. Maybe she told Henry how to contact her.

And for the second time that day I read Regina's letter, only now it was addressed to her son.

_**Dear Henry,**_

_**If you're reading this then that just means I'm not in Storybrooke anymore. I am so sorry for not being brave enough to say goodbye to you in person Henry but I figured if I did that then I won't be able to leave. Don't take this the wrong way little prince. Please don't think that I left because I don't love you because I do. I love you so much and I think that's the reason why I should leave.**_

_**You know about the magic beans now and I'm sure you'll be able to go to the Enchanted Forest in a matter of days once they are ready and I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I know you think that your grandparents will take me with them but I doubt it. I don't think I'll be able to leave my life when one day I'll wake up and find that you're not in this realm anymore. I would rather have you live with Ms. Swan in that apartment because I know I will still be able to see you but when you do go back with them I think I'll lose my sanity here.**_

_**I know Ms. Swan will take care of you and keep you safe but just in case you want to sleep in your bedroom once more the house is yours. You know until you leave of course. I also gave Ms. Swan your trust fund so if you ever need the money for anything just ask her ok? But please don't eat too much junk food. I know Ms. Swan tends to do that.**_

_**Don't worry about me Henry. Just be happy with Ms. Swan alright? That's all I ever want for you. I want you to have a happy life and if it is with your mother then I would step back and let you have your happy ending with her.**_

_**I love you so much my little prince. Please don't forget that. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Regina**_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was out sick these past couple of days so I haven't been writing but I'm all good now so the next update should be up soon.**

**Let me know what you think. Read and review please. Love you!**


End file.
